Human-Segaruu War
Introduction In 745 ERB, the Imerenien colony of Averill was invaded and glassed by the Segaruu, a species undiscovered until the initial invasion. This sparked a war between all the nations under Humanities banner and the Segaruu species. While most of Humanity was involved in the conflict, none did so much in the war effort as the nations of Wintermoor. The Asinican Republic was essential in providing the weaponry and armor used by the Humans, Imeren and Alan Nui provided advanced technology used in making said weaponry, and all the nations provided battle tactics used in both stopping the flood of invaders and even regaining some ground. Averill Was eventually retaken, but not until after fierce fighting between the two species. A mutual agreement was reached in 781, and fighting stopped on both sides, but a formal end to the war was not agreed to until 810, Phase 1 Background Initially, humans hadn't contacted any intelligent extraterrestrial life, and had only encountered small, bacteria or life in general. It had remained this way until 745 ERB when the colony world of Averill was spontaneously invaded and glassed. The entire population was killed off in an example of massacre never seen by humanity. Seeing this as a threat to humanities existence, most Human nations began preparing for a war against a very violent species. Battle of Minerva In 745, the Segaruu had been seen heading towards Minerva. A small armada of the Human forces were sent to hold off the Segaruu as long as possible, before Ringworld 00 would fire, destroying the invaders. The plan succeeded, although a number of the Segaruu had escaped only to be captured soon after. Due to the success of the Battle of Minerva, the Human forces had prepared for a more formidable force to fight, and in late 745, a massive armada of Segaruu had jumped into the Vega system. Destruction of Minerva After numerous battles almost exclusively with The Asinican Republic, the Segaruu took a chance at surprising the rest of Humanity. Following the recapture of Halsey by the Asinican Republic in 746, a large Segaruu fleet jumped into orbit of Minerva and began bombarding the populace. All available Wintermoor and Minervan nations began evacuation efforts as the Asinican Republic and local nations fought off the invaders. The assistance was too late, however, as Segarian plasma weaponry ignited forest fires. Because of the dense forestry, the local flora ignited and over 13,000 square kilometers were burnt to a wasteland. Casualties from the fire alone mark upwards of 100,000 people, added onto the 450,000 from the invasion. Because of the massive amounts of ashes and toxic gases released into the atmosphere, the entire world was rendered uninhabitable unless terraforming took place. The last refugees left the world as the Segaruu began glassing the planet with a newly developed glassing cannon. The fleet in orbit of Minerva was destroyed shortly thereafter by the Asinican military. Millions upon millions of refugees flooded Wintermoor and other colonies established across human space. Conclusion Following a brutal revenge campaign built on avenging Minerva, humanity waged total war, crushing any Segaruu military which crossed their path. The Asinican Republic's primary naval fleet entered the Segaruu home system, Segaria, and briefly glassed a number of the cities highest population centers, killing over 32,000,000 Segaruu civilians. Following the devastation, a brief transmission was sent to the Segaruu leaders, the transmission is written below. Leaders of the Segaruu peoples, we have struck at your heart as vengeance for those you so mercilessly slaughtered by the millions. We are more than capable of doing it again, and more than capable of wiping your civilization from the galaxy. However, we, the human nation of the Asinican Peoples, are offering a ceasefire. You cease to engage against all human forces, and we will leave your claims, your systems, and your people alone. You have one solar cycle to respond, and any engagement until then grants us another glassed city. Farewell, and do not disappoint us. Three days later, the Segaruu responded to the transmission, agreeing to the ceasefire. No further encounters with the Segaruu have been reported, and in 810, an official declaration was signed, calling off the war. Category:Index Category:Segaruu Category:Asinican Republic Category:Imeren Category:Alan Nui Category:Anticus Category:Events Category:Conflict Category:Marked for Revision